


Meaning

by ThePuppeteer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuppeteer/pseuds/ThePuppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dave Strider. You're currently on a meteor with everyone, but you're seeking John (your BFF). You skip along the long hallways to find his room's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written by C.

He found it and smiled. He knocked and bounced on his toes and waited for John to answer. The orange haired boy opened the door to see Dave. "What do you want David?" he said in a harsh tone.

"I told you you to call me Dave silly~!" the green haired boy said happily.

"Tch whatever. What do you want?" he asked again.

"What do I want? Oh~ Rose said something but wouldn't tell me what it meant! So I was wondering if you would explain." he said sweetly.

"Well what did she say?" he asked getting impatient with the boy.

"She said 'fuck.' What does that mean?" he asked him. 

John stuttered, struggling for words."Well I- it means... to have intercourse..." he explained."Oh~that sounds fun~! Can we have intercourse, John~?" he asked hopefully. 

John stared at him."Do you know what intercourse is?" he asked the shorter. 

Dave shook his head no. "But I want you to 'fuck' me~! It sounds like so much fun!" he pressed.

John pulled the green haired boy in his room and shut the door. "I don't want to do it if you would regret it." John says.

"I won't! I want to have fun with you!" Dave said. 

John replyed with a simple "OK." 

The next thing Dave knew he was slammed against the wall in a fierce kiss from John. He licked his bottom lip. Dave gasped allowing John's tongue access. His left hand traveled to Dave's pants. He quickly cupped his dick through his pants. Dave moaned. "J-John... What are you doing?" he asked with a big blush on his face.

"I'm going to 'fuck' you." he said and unbuckled both their pants. He slid them down, underwear and all. 

"We have to be nakie for this?" Dave asked.

"Yes. We can stop now." John said.

"N-No! I want to experience this with you." he replied. 

John took off there shirts as well. He picked Dave up and put him on the bed where he straddled him. He removed Dave's pink sunglasses and stared into pink orbs. He reached over to his bedside table and took out a tube of lube and smeared it on his hands. "This may feel uncomfortable..." he then put on finger inside of Dave.

"Nnn... It feels weird John!" he exclaimed in discomfort.  John shushed him.

"It will get better." he added another finger and started thrusting them in and out of the boy. When he thought he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. "This might hurt a little." he said as he put the lube on his penis. He  lined him self up with Dave and slowly pushed in. 

"Kyaaa~! John, you're too big!" he cried.

"You're so tight..." he said. He let Dave get comfortable before moving. He picked up the pace and just pounded Dave. Dave shriked underneath him. John smirked and repeatedly hits the boys prostate. 

"John! I-I feel like I'm going to explode!" Dave said to him.

"Me too, Dave..." 

He thrusted a few more times before the two climaxed. John pulled out of Dave and laid next to him. They laid there and panted for a few minutes.

"That was fun John..." Dave whispered and fell asleep. John pulled the cover over them. 

He kissed Dave's head and replied, "Yes it was." and fell asleep holding his new-found lover.


End file.
